


A Night in a Haunted House: Echoes From the Past

by mswarrior



Series: The Chauffeur [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Halloween Special 2017, Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Week 2017, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Historical AU, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior
Summary: Hey, everyone! Thought I share a Halloween themed Clexa. Set in the same universe of The Chauffeur, a story I wrote for Clexa Week Challenge 2017 and 2018. New readers can find The Chauffeur at My Works. ~This is a repost from me.





	A Night in a Haunted House: Echoes From the Past

"It's only for one night, Lexa." Clarke held up a baby pink cashmere sweater and eyed herself in the mirror, twisting her mouth into a frowned and tossed into a pile laying on the bed in front of Lexa seated form.

"In a haunted house, you forgot to mention. I'm not sure I would have said yes if I'd known." Lexa fell on her back when Clarke tossed her L.A. Laker's sweatshirt over her head.

"I'll be fun. Anya and Raven are thinking about coming with us."

Lexa moaned pulling the shirt off her face. "Raven's the worst. You know that right? She'd terrified of stuff like this." Lexa left out the part that it makes her more scared than she already is when Raven is terrified.

"Well, then that will make more entertaining. I'd love to see an uptight newly minted lawyer lose her shit."

Lexa couldn't hold back her anxiety and began waving her hand at Clarke to get her attention. "Oh, no, you don't. I promise you. It will make it a thousand times worst."

Clarke held up Lexa's green plaid flannel shirt and then the purple one, tossing it aside and deciding on the first one and laid out next to Lexa's favorite jeans and black henley.

"I can't believe you. It's a free trip. Overnight in a cool old house with a somewhat questionable history. Here look." Clarke fished through her purse and pulled out a brochure and handed it to Lexa.

Lexa reached for glasses and flipped it open and began to read out loud:

  
_Congratulations on winning an all-expense paid vacation, for one day and night at one of the most haunted homes in America for you and three of your friends. Built in the latter part of the nineteen century, The Gray Mansion, once occupied by the late R. J. Gray and family whose mark on the early historical city of Los Angeles became a seminal home in the state._

_The mansion once hosted grand parties and dignitaries from around the world, until the cost of repair, upkeep, and distance to downtown L.A. caused the City of Los Angeles to sell the property to a private party. The owners have remained anonymous and will allow only one special night a year to share in the home's distinctive surroundings._

_Welcome to what might become truly, one of the most unique nights of your life and relive what it was like at the turn of the century._

**To All Visitors:**

**Warnings, and disclaimers: Due to the recent sightings of Lady Gray on the second floor, please access at your own risk.**

  
Below that was a graph of levels of terror, Lexa supposed. With the ground floor the safest level, indicating with a sunny yellow color. The kitchen, ballroom, and parlors were burnt orange. The basement, blood red as well as the attic. The second floor was a dull gray, and the only spot in the house that was an ominous pitch black was the room at the end of the hall.

"Oh, brother that doesn't look sinister at all. No way will they agree to go with us."

Clarke finally settled on a layered look and picked a baby blue low-cut tank top and cobalt blue zip-up sweater with a hood, that would bring out the color in her eyes. Clarke's phone toned, and she started grinning and held it up for Lexa to see. Raven sent a bunch of emojis in a Halloween theme with an enthusiastic, _Mwahaha. Hell yes!_

"Well, here's your answer."

"Did you show them this?" The cover of the brochure had a picture of the old mansion. "Hell, this looks just like the Munster's home."

"Not yet, but what would know about that show? You weren't even born yet."

"I use to watch it on _Nick At Nite_ when there was nothing else on," Lexa confessed and began folding up the clothes Clarke tossed on the bed.

"It'll be fun, but you need to get ready because we're leaving in a couple of hours. I want to head up there and check out a place after we have lunch. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands and hauled her off the bed. "How about I sweeten the deal in the shower. I could..."

Lexa grinned from ear to ear and began stripping herself and hauled Clarke with her into their bathroom, as their laughter filled the room.

~~~~

Clarke was hungry for her and fit her wet leg between Lexa's thighs and pinned her to the back wall of the shower with her breasts. They kissed nonstop as soon as they stepped into the shower. In between nips and hugs, the herb-scented liquid soap hung in the air around them. It caused a Pavlovian response from Lexa. Nuzzling her neck and hair, sucking in the spicy fragrance. It was Clarke's favorite. Light enough it didn't cover up Clarke's unique scent. The scent that imprinted onto Lexa soul, making her desire her even more.

Hands on her shoulders and Lexa felt Clarke's urgency to be licked into and went to her knees and rubbed her face over her damp curls and parted her lips with her tongue.

It between breathy gasps Clarke moaned, "It's always like the first time with you, babe."

Lexa felt the same way. Their short but very full life together was dynamic. Clarke cupped her chin drawing Lexa's eye upward to gazed into her eyes and began sucking her clit into her mouth and penetrated her sex with two long fingers, curling around and pushed against the swollen front wall with slow, languid exploration that made Clarke shake until she came in her mouth. Riding out the waves of pleasure as her legs gave way, and slid down the wall of the shower into to Lexa's arms.

Clarke purred in her ear and bit down on a lobe sending chills down Lexa's spine and found herself pushed on her back and the hungry woman fitting herself between her legs and sucked her into her mouth.

"God, Clarke!" Lexa moaned writhing over Clarke's lips and groan when she dipped her tongue inside. The steam from the shower rose up around them, and sparks shot off behind Lexa's closed eyes, and she came quickly in Clarke's mouth. Clarke reared back and went back for more latching onto her clit and flick the tighten bud until she came again.

Lexa laid there with a stupid grin on her face caressing Clarke's wet hair thinking that she was correct. It always felt like the first time when they were together.

  
~~~~

  
Lexa studied the road as they headed towards the mountains. Leaning forward to look up past the rims of her sunglasses. The clouds were rolling in over the hills. It would get darker from here on end. They wouldn't be quite leaving Los Angeles, but with Lexa's experience as a chauffeur in all her trips, it never took her to this part of the county. The town where the Gray family home stood, was located inside of the Angeles National Forest.

Raven called shotgun and Clarke gave up the front seat and sat in back with Anya. Lexa was disappointed because she wanted to hold Clarke's jean covered leg as they drove. However, it did give Lexa the advantage of being able to glance back at Clarke through the rear-view mirror whenever she wanted. She glimpsed back at Clarke when she laughed with Anya fooling around making selfies and took off her sunglasses and gave her wink when she caught her blue eyes.

With sunny downtown turning into a crisp fall day in the forest now all around them the mood subtly shifted. "Clarke, can you find a place to stop for lunch?"

"That's what I was checking out right now with Anya. There should be a restaurant about twenty miles up the road up on the right. It doesn't give the name just a fork and knife icon."

Probably a _Micky D_. or something. Lexa's stomach started to growl. She was looking forward to an out of way place where they still made homemade pies. Her usual go-to pie was cherry, but in the fall in the air, apple was her favorite. Just the smell of the pastry cooking with the hint of cinnamon was getting her in the mood. All thoughts of a staying in a haunted house overnight flew away, the like the leaves Clarke's SUV stirred in their wake as they headed up the mountain.

They all grew quiet as the day turned darker and it was only one o'clock. _Music_. That was they need Lexa thought as gloom descended over of the group and turned the radio on. Her hand slipped when she hit a bump in the road causing the music to blast through the speakers making everyone to jump and start cursing. Raven pushed her hand out of the way and turned down the sound.

"Jesus, Lexa. You about gave us all a heart attack you big goof."

"Sorry."

"Babe, the place should be coming up around the next bend, turn right onto Misty Mountain Lane," Clarke said. Her eyes were focused on her phone following the GPS's directions.

It was like stepping back in time when Lexa turned down the gravel road. It was narrower and not the asphalt she was used to. The tires crunched over the path as she slowed down and saw a diner coming into view.

"It's on the right, honey."

"I see it." Lexa was surprised and happy to find a fairly decent looking building. Freshly painted and a well lit up sign. A few late model cars in good condition parked outside. The sign had a white background with blue with a red trimmed lettering, and it said:

  
~ Do Drop In ~

~ Hottest Coffee and The Freshes Eggs ~

~ Pies Made Daily ~

  
"Perfect, Clarke." Gliding into a spot in front. Lexa waited while everyone exited the SUV. The irrational fear that welled in her gut dissipated just as Clarke turned and gave her wave to come and she stepped out of the car. Then smell hit her. Freshly baked pies.

Tinkling bells greeted them as the stepped inside, announcing new customers. The other patrons did a quick glance at them and then back to their food. A couple at the counter was having lunch, and a few tables held a stray locals pouring over the neighborhood paper and a cup of coffee.

The tables were covered in clean red and white table clothes and an assortment of condiments, salt and pepper shakers and a full napkin holder. The booths lined the windows, and Lexa found herself being drag further into the restaurant by Clarke and pushed her into a back booth and slipped her chilly hands in hers under the table and Lexa started rubbing them to heat them up.

Raven followed behind and sat across from them. "Good God, don't you two start. I want to eat my lunch in peace."

Lexa released Clarke's hands giving her a little pat and laid her hands on the table.

"Thank goodness. I thought you might have your fingers up Clarke's..."

Anya slapped her lightly on the back of the head and slid in the booth next to Raven. "I think it's cute. The newness hasn't worn off yet. Still, I don't believe that they can break our record."

"That's right. We're going on four and a half happy sex full years, Woods."

"You guys had a head start," Clarke said.

"Anybody like a cup of coffee?" A pert waitress in a get-up that fit this place wearing bright red lipstick appeared at their booth, and all four hands shot up. She started to laugh. "You got it, ladies." She started pouring out cups of coffee for all of them and handed each a menu.

"Give us a minute, hon. What looks good?" Raven said.

"Wow, look at this cheap prices," Clarke said and went for breakfast and started going over the sides and said under her breath. "I want all the meats. Bacon and sausage, two eggs over easy, homemade hash browns with gravy on the side and a fresh glass of orange juice."

All three put their menu's down and settled on breakfast for lunch. But, Lexa chose pancakes instead of potatoes. Anya and Raven decided on what Clarke picked out.

~

Lexa wiped her mouth. "Show them the brochure you got about The Gray House."

Clarke slid it across the table, and the new lawyer went over the document for a few minutes and flipped it around to read the back.

"Did you see this part?"

"What? No. What's it say?" Lexa asked as she finished off her orange juice.

_If you were clever enough to read the fine print on the back, I'm going to let you on a little secret: This is a normal house and is in no way haunted._

"Really?" Lexa's heart soared and was relieved. "Let me see."

Raven pushed her tongue into the side of her cheek and bit down and handed it over to Lexa and watched as she flipped it around. Squinting to try and find the fine print then held it up to light.

"I don't see anything. Is it trick paper or something?"

Raven started to laugh. "Every damn time. Still gullible after all these years, Woods? I made it up."

The lights flickered in the diner and came back on.

"One day Reyes, I swear to god." Lexa tapped Clarke's hand. "I need to use the ladies room, I'll be right back." She pulled out a twenty to pay for everyone's lunch.

Lexa easily found the restroom in the back next to the kitchen. The old bathroom had black and white squares covering the floor with lurid lime green tiles half way up the walls. They didn't have seat covers, so she tore off three strips of toilet paper and carefully lined them up on the black toilet seat and slowly sat down. As she sat there peeing in a strange place, she knew she was trying to take her mind off of the next twenty-four hours. Maybe they could just stay up all night and hang out. Safety in numbers as they say, in every teenage horror movie ever made. Chances are the brunette would die first with the blond being scared, alive but broken. This wasn't helping her anxiety.

Lexa closed her eyes and counted to twenty and thought of more pleasant things like the sleepy blues gazing at her from Clarke this morning then rolled on top of her and spent a half hour between her legs, driving her crazy. The lights in this place flickered again breaking her out of her spell and started to blush at the graphic images that filled her mind. Then a pleasant smile came over her face. _Works every time._

The pedestal sink had one old bar of soap. So grimy that Lexa decided to just use hot water to clean up. The pipes groaned when she turned on the hot side, and it wasn't even warm. It was ice cold. It would take too long to heat up and waste a bunch of water if it was connected to a heater.

"Y'ouch!" Lexa pulled her hands out of the icy cold water and could only keep her fingers under the water for split seconds, it was that cold. "Shit." Surprised the pipes are not frozen solid.

~~~~

 

Back at the SUV, Clarke pushed Raven to the back seat so she could sit up front with her partner. Lexa went to buckle her seat when Clarke leaned over and pulled Lexa by her flannel shirt into a sensual after breakfast minty gum flavored kiss, causing her friends to groan as they got inside. Lexa put her middle finger up and kept kissing Clarke until she pulled back with a flush to her cheeks and kissed her on the nose.

"Next stop, The Gray Mansion," Clarke said adding a scary laugh. Lexa gave her weak smile and headed back to the main road.

"Lexa, it's another four miles then turn onto left onto Gray Road."

The highway was winding and had drop-offs that could give you vertigo if you looked too hard over the side of the mountain below. Lexa made sure to keep her eyes fixed on the road and a mental note of the mileage, and at the four-mile mark the turnoff came into view. Lexa signal even though she hadn't seen anyone since lunch.

A quiet, peaceful day turned darker as the clouds grew thicker overhead. The mountains were notorious from Lexa somewhat limited understanding of weather. She met a famous scientist, the one with the funny bowtie one evening. He was a client she drove to the Emmys one year. After the ceremonies, Lexa had time to hang out with him and talk about all the crazy thoughts that she couldn't say to Raven or Anya without sounding like she was twelve years old. She believes he may have mentioned that to her about the mountains attracting clouds, or something like that. Anyway, it was getting dark fast.

"I see it," Anya said. Lexa signaled and turned right onto the narrow path and led to the mansion, tucked inside of the forest.

"Holy shit!" Raven exclaimed.

"Happy Halloween," Clarke said with a little too much enthusiasm for Lexa. She needed all her concentration to hold it together. Get through this night in one piece and not show her girl what a wuss she really was. The more she thought about it a calm came over her and reached out to hold Clarke's hand.

"We're going to have fun," Lexa announced.

"Famous last words," Raven said from the backseat. Anya just snickered.

  
~~~~

  
Lexa pulled in front and parked. For being built in the middle of nowhere the owners had taken really good care of the place. Freshly decorated with a fall theme. With a pile of heirloom pumpkins of different sizes and colors leading up to the stairs. The home was painted dark green with an even darker chocolate brown trim. The only other color was the white railings that wrapped around the huge covered porch. Clarke started to take pictures of the home and generally over the property and came back to her and snapped one of Lexa when she wasn't looking.

"My name is Mr. Marshall, but you can call me Dave. I hope you found the place with no trouble," An older man said from the open door and stepped down to greet them. "Welcome to The R.J. Gray Mansion."

Dave wasn't quite elderly. In fact, he had an open face. Happy to see new people come into his world and admire all the hard work he contributed. He had a white head of hair and was cleanly shaven and had faded tattoos on either arm. Just a regular nice guy in Lexa's opinion. Noticing that his hand was rough when she shook them, similar to her dad's and she liked him right away.

Dave told them about the house when it was built, and few other general things about the property while Lexa took her phone out and began to take some pictures. A call from Clarke and she started to make her way back to the house.

Lexa took up the rear and followed everyone up the stairs, and the thoughts about these house being haunted crept back into her mind. Just looking at the home, she could feel eyes on her. Imagining voices in the past were telling her, _Go home. You are not wanted here._ Until Lexa's eyes found Clarke waiting for her just inside. Passing through the threshold her body stiffen, waiting for some hideous monster thing to come out of the wood paneling and suck all of the breath out of her lungs.

But, what she was a beautifully decorated old mansion, inviting them inside.

Clarke took the lead, "Dave, your home is beautiful."

"That she is. The Gray family loved this home, even with all of the tragedies."

Lexa smirked. _Here we go._ As if Clarke could hear her thought she felt a light tug on her flannel shirt. She turned to say something to Clarke but she was on her other side, and Raven and Anya were standing across from her. _Oh shit._

Lexa didn't have more time to get scared or whisper to Clarke that a ghost just touched her when Dave led them through the massive area in front of the stairs. Then past rooms that were thankfully roped off, and she wasn't one to break any rules so staying out of them wouldn't be a problem. Although by the look on Raven's face, she was dying to get inside and take some pictures. She loved antiques.

"Will you want to a stay in a room each? We have plenty of guest quarters on the first floor, fully equipped with bathrooms."

"Two will be perfect, Dave," Clarke said as she stopped to admire a painting.

"Good. So, first, please sign our guest book. Then if you like, you can look back over a hundred years of the Gray House's guests. But, only behind the glass counter. It protects the ink and paper from fading.

Lexa signed in and followed the group, gazing down at carefully written names, with titles that covered the aged paper, and she was impressed. Dukes and Earls and few other Royalty from all over the world and even movie stars from old Hollywood's past.

"Can we go upstairs?" Shocked covered Lexa's face when she realized it came out of her mouth and everyone looked in direction. She turned around and looked behind her trying to blow it off, and this time Clarke poked her and gave her smile. For all the wrong reasons.

Lexa prided herself on making, carefully well thought out decisions. Weighting the pros and cons of life-changing choices. And now an adult woman of twenty-four years her mouth spoke without her permission like she was a twelve-year-old kid again.

"I see we have brave one among you gals. If you insist," Dave said and clapped Lexa on her back.

A tight ball of fear welled in her stomach, as she followed Mr. Marshall up the stairs. A warm hand in hers and Clarke held onto to her as they ascended the stairs. Not so surprisingly, Anya and Raven joined them.

 _Scary cats_ , Lexa said to herself.

Lexa accidentally fell into being the brave person in the group, merely by chance and seeing the pride fill Clarke's face everytime she gazed in her direction was making her wet. Lexa made a note of this new reaction from Clarke and held her hand tighter.

"Careful with the last step," Dave said. Lexa stepped carefully, but nothing looked out of place, and he gathered them at the large landing. Hallways went in three directions. One on either side of the stairs and one directly in front of them. At the end of the hall was the room that had the most severe rating.

For some reason, her mind had painted the door black. It was white and on either side of the hallway were sconces lighting the area creating a soft glow.

"We are in the central part of the mansion and on either side, and further back is the rest of the guest and family rooms. During its heyday, it had a total of thirty rooms and ten wash areas. Two kitchen and main terrace out back for summer entertaining. One large ballroom that closed now for more repairs. It's why the city couldn't afford this old beauty."

"You're not afraid of staying here?" Clarke asked.

"Well, I see it like this. I've seen strange things in this home. But the people who lived here were good. It was the times that were hard and affect the living. They get cranky and sometimes bother folks. But, they're harmless."

Dave said it so frankly that Lexa was falling into his candid conversation. Like he had thought about it a lot, then Lexa realized he wasn't kidding. He's actually seen ghosts. She caught Raven leaning a little closer to Anya, and watched as Anya gave her squeeze and winked at Lexa.

 _Oh._ Anya was smooth and subtle, and her babe was going to depend on keeping her safe all night long. It hit Lexa like a ton of bricks.

They continued to wander down the long halls as Dave would remark on who stayed in what room and point out other bedrooms that were off limits because they belong to the family and they wanted to have them remained untouched. To preserve the time long past.

"What about the room down the first hallway, Dave," Lexa asked.

"That was Molly's room. The grandson of the original R.J. Gray and his wife inherited the property, and that was their first daughter. After she died and her room was sealed off and never entered again. That was nineteen and forty-one. The Grays just celebrated their first anniversary, and baby Molly was their first child. That's when the trouble started with the war. He left to enlist, and she closed down the house and volunteered in the war effort, and they never came back to the home. Oh, they both survived. But with their lost and everything, it was said they felt cursed and donated the home to the City of Los Angeles. The Missus had nine more children.

Everybody started back down the stairs, and Lexa took one look back at the sealed off room, and it made her sad and not scared.

"Hey, babe," Clarke said holding out her hand to grasp and followed them back down the stairs.

Now back on the ground floor Dave gave Clarke and Raven keys to their rooms across from one another while Lexa and Anya headed out to bring their overnight bags and a cooler full of food and drinks.They joined Clarke and Raven in the kitchen, and Dave let them have a couple of selves in the refrigerator.

"So, Dave where will you be staying?" Raven asked.

He laughed. "I'm heading to L.A. to the Staples Center to watch the _Lakers_ take on the _Raptors_. I'll be staying overnight. Don't worry, my hired hand Jeffery will be on the grounds. He'll be out back if you need anything."

A lanky dark headed teenager came around the corner. All attitude until he spied Clarke. Lexa stepped in his way and stood protectively closer to her. Clarke leaned back into her chest, and the boy looked away. Lexa was dying to kiss Clarke and thank her for making his letdown epic.

Dave checked his watch. "Check out time is at 11am. I should be back by then. Have a wonderful night. Oh, keep an eye out of Moses, the cat."

With that, he was out the door, and the five of them stood there as an awkward silence filled the room until Raven piped up. "Who wants a glass of wine or beer? Don't bother asking Jeffrey, sorry kid, I'm a lawyer, and I'm not about to lose my license. Go do whatever it is you're supposed to do. Okay? No hard feelings. Bye."

The boy just shook his head and threw the rag he was holding over his shoulder and headed back from where he came.

  
~~~~

  
The three of them watched as Raven stepped into 'off-limits' room and snapped a bunch of pictures of the old furniture and paintings on the walls. Not touching anything just carefully moving about the room.

"It's really a neat old house," Clarke remarked.

"I really thought there might be blood dripping from the walls," Lexa confessed.

"You know all that being scared stuff is in your head, you guys."

This was from Anya. Really the bravest one of the group. Lexa wouldn't tell Clarke, and she was under strict confidential pink-swear promise never to say. But, one summer when Raven was heavily into her studies Anya spent a few weeks ghost hunting in New Orleans. Went in a believer, left an absolute skeptic. Although later when they got lost in Halloween Horror House, she misplaced a bit of her cool.

"Okay, I'm finished in here." Raven walked to the door and lifted her leg to step over the velvet robe railing and stood completely still.

"Quit joking around," Lexa said.

"It just got cold in this spot." Raven's words came out with mist. Like she was breathing out on a cold day.

Anya pointed upward. In the upper wall was a vent. "The cool air must have come on causing the air to drop suddenly as you passed through that spot."

"Okay, Scully." Raven laughed and left the room.

"Lexa, honey see if you can find the thermostat and turn it off. The last thing I want to be is cold in this house," Clarke said.

"You got it, babe." Lexa kissed her cheek and headed back to the entry. Lexa thought she might have seen an office and it was first room on the right. "Ahh." Pushing the door open it creaked with age. She did a quick look around the room she couldn't find the controls.

"What are you doing in there?" A deep voice from just outside the door drifted inside.

Lexa stood still then poke her head around the edge and saw the boy from earlier.

"Oh, hey. Jeffery? I was looking for the thermostat. The cold air came on earlier and well it's probably going to get cold later."

He laughed. "We don't have A.C. here in the mountains."

"But, I saw the vents."

"Are you a dummy or something? It's for the heat, and you're not supposed to be in there."

Lexa felt scolded and sick to her stomach that she let a kid talk to her like that and decided to let him have it until the rest of them showed up.

"What's up?" Clarke asked.

"Junior says there isn't any A.C. in this place so it must have been something else," Lexa said.

"Where did you feel cold air?" He asked.

Raven gave Lexa the stink-eye and took him back to the off-limits room. "In there." Daring him to get smart with her.

"Oh, that'd be Old Man Gray. Did you smell his pipe? You can't miss it."

Raven gave him a look and said, "Whatever."

If it was bothering Raven that she had just witnessed a ghost you could have never told by her face. Her leg, however, started to shake. Clarke noticed and grabbed her hand and hauled all of us back into the kitchen, leaving the kid.

"Who wants pizza?"

  
~~~~

  
The kitchen had a couple large ovens and could probably fit several turkeys and all the other stuff you'd need to bake or roast for a Thanksgiving. Lexa wondered how many meals came out this one room over the last hundred years. And now, they would be tainted it a couple of pepperoni pizzas and chocolate chip cookies out of a package. Lexa forgot about the pie at the diner earlier, so it was a good thing they planned ahead.

"Hmm, looks good." Clarke bent over and check the pizzas.

"Yeah." Lexa was dreamy-eyed watching her backside. Clarke happened to have a favorite pair of jeans too. Original 501's for women that hugged her body perfectly and faded out to heather blues and whites, a couple tears here and there and button closure she was waiting to pop open later tonight. Ghost or no ghost.

"Another beer, Lexa?" Anya asked but opened the bottle anyway and handed it over to her. It was only her second and last. Raven had sipped on the first glass a wine and Clarke looked like she wanted a third and switched to water instead.

"So, Anya you don't really believe any of this ghost business?" Clarke asked.

"Hell no. Mulder over here, _Wants to believe_ and I was right with her a few years ago and spent some time in Lousiana in some really old places and one night in a graveyard. I have found that there is an explanation for everything."

"Not again," Raven said.

"No, no. Listen," Anya insisted. "The cold air is a draft, especially in this kind of house. The air circulates differently and the smells? If someone is smoking or wearing the same perfume year after year, it's bound to wind up clinging to the fabrics and wood paneling."

"She's right, and everyone else is wrong." Raven was getting a little-pissed off, and Clarke's phone alarm went off saving them all from an argument.

Lexa wanted to challenge Anya with the bit of information she had kept to herself earlier and said, "I should have mentioned this before."

"What's that honey?" Clarke served up the salads and waited to cut the pizza. Giving it the proper amount of time to cool off, so when it's slice, the cheese doesn't slip off.

"I think a ghost touched me when I first stepped in the house."

"Really?" Raven said.

"Well, I can't be sure," Lexa said as she saw Anya roll her eyes in her peripheral vision. "Just a tug on my shirt."

"Hold the presses. It's got to be real," Anya mocked her.

"Knock it off Anya. Just because you don't believe don't ruin it for the rest of us," Raven barked out.

Everyone went silent after that, and it was a first. Raven raised her voice before, sure, but it was all in jest or to whip out good one-liners, usually at an unfortunate idiot who stumbled across her path. Never to Anya, never like this.

Now Lexa felt awful for stirring this all up again causing her two best friends to fight and said, "It doesn't bother me, Raven." All eyes when to her face except Anya's. "Talking it out and having a reasonable explanation lets me sleep at night." Clarke smiled at her and started to cut the pizza. Lexa was on a roll and continued talking her thoughts out. "It's actually made me feel grounded. Like it's easy to get wrapped up in fear and let it take over you. But, if you could see it for what it is you can see past the..." That's when Lexa's idea petered off and forgot what she was going to say.

"Sorry for making fun of you Lexa," Anya said as she looked up at her finally.

"S'okay, pal." Lexa took her first bite of pizza and closed her eyes. Relieved that she had something in her mouth besides her foot. "Hmm."

Clarke had slipped off her shoe and wrapped her leg Lexa's and pulled her closer to her. Causing the stool, she sat on to squeal against the floor.

"Don't worry folks, that was me," Clarke said, and that started them laughing. That broke the ice, and it took down the tension about a thousand percent.

  
~~~~

  
They grabbed the bottles of wine and cookies and other snacks and set up an area on the bed in their room and played games till well past midnight. The room came with a gaslit fireplace and kept the room toasty warm as the night over the mountain grew icy cold. Not a moan, squeal, scream, or funny smells bothered them that evening. But boy did they laugh, and Lexa was relieved to see Anya with her body wrapped around Raven's. Her chin on her shoulder and one long pajama covered leg looped around Raven's. All was right in Lexa's world again.

Clarke had taken off her hoodie making Lexa swoon. Being able to see the soft curves of her perfect cleavage and know soon she'd have her all to her self soon and Clarke yawned on cue. The one that was overly exaggerated and hinting that she wants to be alone with Lexa and her friends got the hint. Lexa got a hip shove from Anya, her way of apologizing again and Lexa patted her on the butt as she shut the door.

"See you guys in the morning," Lexa said.

They both stood at the bathroom sink and began to prepare for bed. Lexa brushed her teeth first and watched Clarke put up her hair.

"Lexa, that was odd. Those two tonight. You don't think they're having problems?"

Lexa bent over and spat out a mouth of foamy toothpaste. "Nope. It comes with the territory. They both know that."

"How so?" Clarke heated the water and soap up a washcloth and began to remove her makeup, what little she wore today. Just a little mascara and blush her her cheeks. Her lipstick was gone hours ago.

"Not from any experience I might possess, mind you. It was bound to happen after four years. Little things that don't bother you, in the beginning, starts to be annoying after awhile. Couples build up resentment."

"Sounds like you've been thinking about this a lot." Clarke worried her lower lip and began to brush her teeth.

"Not really. It's just I know they've had little things about each other that bugs them over the years, and it must have boiled over today. But, it worked out."

"Are you talking about them, or us?" Clarke looked a little confused.

Lexa's eyes grew wide. "What, us? No, not even. I love everything about you. I mean everything. Never doubt that for one minute."

Lexa finishing drying her face and stood behind Clarke and wrapped herself around her body and began to open the top button her jeans. Clarke pushed back just a little bit, and her eyes actually twinkled.

"God, you're beautiful." Clarke removed the floss stuck between her bottom molars and gave her sweet smile, and Lexa turned her around and pulled her into a hug. She just wanted to hold Clarke close to her and never let her go. It was another one of those profound moments she'd have with Clarke. Just hold on to the one person that grounded her completely. "I love you, Clarke."

~~~~

 

The heat and light from the fireplace cast soft orange and red shadows over Clarke's face and naked body as sat across her lap and rubbed her palms over Lexa's breast. Clarke's hands were coated with a very light organic argan oil and worked her way down her body. Until she stopped and lean down just to hover over her body. Her full breast filling the space between them and Clarke laughed catching Lexa's gaze lost amid her cleavage.

"I'm sure glad you're a boob woman, honey."

Lexa gave her a soft smile. "I'm a Clarke woman. I love all of you." Lexa gently hooked her leg around Clarke and flipped her over onto her back. Starting with Clarke's forehead. Lexa leaned over and kissed it softly. Then moved to her temples. Kissing each eyebrow and feathery kisses over her cheeks and finding her lips.

Lexa loved Clarke's lips. Cupid's bow. Sweetly flavored with wine and cookies and she touched them lightly and pulled away. Kissing the small beauty mark and the dimple in her chin.

With her kisses came Clarke breathy pleas. A need in a moan and soft hand over her shoulder and the other hand at the base of her neck with fingers through her hair was a sign, Clarke wanted her lower. This somewhat silent dance they did cause their bodies to grow heated as the sweat pooled between them.

Another sweet plea. "Turn around and come here."

Lexa groaned and turned her body around and fit her sex over Clarke's lips and leaned forward and pulled her legs apart. They didn't do this often, it just happened when it happened. And now Lexa was overjoyed. An unfettered passion of being up in the mountains away from the city laying in a warm bed and her faces between each other's legs filled her heart with joy.

Lexa pulled her on her side and flicked Clarke's clit, rubbing her nose and tongue over the swollen bud. Then Clarke hit a sweet spot, and Lexa froze and fell into pleasure. A delicious sucking at her clit and Clarke managed to fill her with two fingers, and her orgasm started to build. Deep in her core, warm fullness and a wet tongue and mouth bringing her to pleasure so beautifully she moaned and pulled Clarke into her mouth as she came.

Clarke cried out as she started to concentrate and felt the wetness grow in her mouth and the full tip throbbing against her lips and Clarke released. Lexa rocked her as they held on. This perfect moment when the bodies connected beyond this plane as Clarke pulled another climax out of her.

Lexa collapsed on her back and laid there until hands on her legs, pulled for her and she found her way back to Clarke and drifted to sleep with her contented girl wrapped around her body.

  
~~~~

  
It must have been around two-thirty when Raven and Anya came to their door insisting they be let in. They made them wait as they got into to their tanks and sweats and Clarke was furious with them at first.

Clarke yawned and looked at the pictures again. "I don't see any ghost, couldn't this have waited until morning?"

Raven was lying next to Clarke with both Anya and Lexa as bookends, in their bed, where the just made love. "No. I'm not going to trust a nonbeliever from saving my ass, sorry honey, when shit goes down."

Lexa moaned, "Turn out the light and go to sleep. And Reyes, you owe me another."

A few minutes later after the light was turned off. Clarke tucked her hand between Lexa's breast. The comforting weight of Clarke against her back drew her into sleep.

  
~~~~

  
It was just the slight constant noise that woke her. _Pad, pad, pad, pad, pad._ Over and over. Up and down outside their room. Tiny feet running up and down the hallway. _Pad, pad, pad, pad, pad._ It continued until Lexa thought she would go mad with fright. _Pad, pad, pad, pad, pad._

Lexa opened her eyes and saw the door slowly open. The muted colored door gave way to the growing darken hallway until the door was part way open.

Lexa couldn't scream. She actually opened her mouth, and nothing came out. Just wisp of silence and the irony of this would be how she would die. Soundless, a weakling, a wuss.

She waited, shaking with fright, and nothing happened. Then thinking maybe she just imagined that. Even though the door was gaping open. Perhaps it was the wind or something. She wasn't about to get up and close the door. No fucking way.

After a few minutes and unable to move, her eyes grew droopy and closed them. If anything was going to get them, maybe they were safe with numbers.

Seconds later.

A piercing scream came out of Anya which dominoed into all of them screaming until Lexa found the light and turned and saw a black cat laying at the foot of the bed next to Anya's feet. Undisturbed by their yelling.

"It's the fucking cat, Moses." Lexa fell over clutching her chest, and Clarke leaned over her. The cat began to purr.

Raven nervously started to laugh. "Scully, you were scared."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Shut up or go back to your own room," Clarke said as she fell back against her pillow.

Lexa closed the door, locking it and turned off the light, and they all got back into their positions.

 "Stupid cat," Anya said. Raven snickered for a bit and then went quiet.

  
~~~~

  
Something was tickling at Lexa's mind. Slowly being aware that she was pushed against the edge of the bed. With a warm body curled around her's keeping her from falling on the floor, and she blinked her eyes open. It was morning, and the light from the curtains was filtering the new day inside.

When she opened her eyes all the way is when she saw her. The hazy body of the woman at the far end of the room. No distinct colors, just she knew she was there, and she wasn't scared. Almost happy, that whoever lived here watched over them. The woman seemed to smile and turned and passed through the wall.

Lexa decided at this moment to only share this with Clarke, later. When they were alone. Share what she had witnessed. Whatever it was supposed to be.

  
~~~~

  
"I hear you met our mascot, Moses, last night." The cat was curling his body around Clarke's legs until she reached down and picked him up. Black as night with beautiful green eyes.

Clarke laughed. "Yeah, he gave us a bit of scare last night."

Raven snorted. "Yeah, Anya..."

"Hush." Anya reached over and scratches his ears. The overly affectionate cat pushed his head into her hand.

Dave fixed them coffee as they sat at the main dining room table and made small talk.

Finally remarking, "His Missus had kittens a few weeks back if you'd like to see." They followed Mr. Marshall out through the kitchen and found where he had set up a special place for mother and kittens. "They're ready for homes if any of you are interested."

Raven's eyes lit up and squatted down and picked up one that was separated from the rest who were busy having their breakfast from the mother cat.

"Could we, Anya?"

Anya groaned, "We don't have time to take care of a kitten. With the studio and filming..." She trailed off, and Raven plopped the baby on her chest, and Anya began to nuzzled the kitten's fur. "You're in charge of cleaning the litter box."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell, why not. I like cats."

Dave smiled and looked to Lexa and Clarke.

 "I'm a dog person," Lexa said.

"Really, you never told me that?" Clarke said.

"Only because it never came up." Lexa liked cats but wasn't ready for a commitment yet. The truth was she didn't want to share Clarke with anyone else but herself even an animal at least for a while.

"Picked out and name yet?" Dave asked Raven.

Raven didn't look up, apparently falling deeply in love with the black and white kitten. She checked its sex and said, "I think I'll name her Molly."

  
"Ah," Dave said with a smile. "A nice tribute."

  
~~~~

  
Back on the road, they decided to stop back at the diner for brunch and to pick up Lexa's apple pie. Lexa made a mental note not to forget this time.

Now as she drove she was able to wrap her hand around Clarke's jean covered leg, while the music was playing quietly in the background and warm comfort of the love her life by her side and best friends put a smile on her face.

Lexa felt grounded, and her thoughts went back to the woman she saw early and checked Raven and Anya in the back. Proud new parents of an inquisitive kitten and didn't have the heart to take them out of the glow of the sweetness of being new moms. The anger between them last night, forgotten. She'd just keep this to herself.

"Babe, Misty Mountain Lane should be the next left," Clarke said. She didn't need the GPS this time to find the place.

Lexa saw it coming up and signaled to turn. The first thing she noticed was different was the road it wasn't it gravel anymore. It was paved with asphalt and thought maybe they had done that overnight. Probably would bring more business to the quaint little diner tucked into the forest.

Lexa saw it in the distance and as they drove up something had changed, drastically. The _Do Drop In_ was closed and had been for some time. The brightly painted sign was faded, rusty with time and hanging off the front of the building. All of the windows were broken, and the door was gone. Weeds and debris littered the once pristine gravel parking lot.

"I don't..." Lexa's voice trailed off, as she squeezed Clarke's thigh and coasted into the lot.

"Drive," Anya said.

"What?"

"Just drive."

"We have to find out what happened." Lexa turned around a looked at Anya and saw Raven's face was white a sheet and clung to the kitten protectively.

"No, we don't. I don't have an explanation for this," Anya said. Trying to keep what little control she had left and pulled Raven close to her.

Lexa looked at Clarke. "What should we do?"

"Honey, I don't have a clue."

"Did we or did we not just have breakfast here just yesterday?"

"Yeah, but..." A gust of wind caught the sign and pulled it the rest of the way off of the building and fell in front of the SUV.

 "Shit, just go, Lexa," Clarke cried out.

Clarke didn't have to tell Lexa twice. She backed up and fishtailed out of the parking lot and hauled ass out of there and they never looked back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
